Okashī Namikaze
Namikaze also is known as the Sen'na or “''One Thousands Name''”. He said to be the fastest ninja that has ever walked the earth. After his father and mother died because he couldn’t reach them in time he became cold and distant. He trained in Space–Time Ninjutsu and even awaken the Kesugan Personality Appearance Okashī Namikaze is 5'10 young teenager in Part One. He has reddish orange eyes originally blue. It changed color after the Kesugan awakened. He has short, messy blond hair. Part one he has a blue sweatshirt that has the Namikaze Clan symbol on the back. He wears black shirt underneath. He also wears loose jeans and teal patterned knit cap and he wears black shoes. Part Two of Okashī Namikaze he has grown a bit taller. 6’0 foot tall. He doesn’t talk about his height at all though. He discarded yet kept his old sweatshirt and changed his attire. He now wears a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a green knee-length jacket with a fur-trimmed hood. Past Parents Death Okashī was born on a regular night. He was born to the Hokage of the hidden leaf. And because of that, he was treated with high respect as a child. He learned basic ninja technique like the Water Surface Walking Practice, and the Tree Climbing Practice from his mom. And more complicated techniques from his dad. Like the Rasengan. Though he never could make it. He also had a godfather named Jiraiya. Okashī really loved Jiraiya. He was the one who really looked after his training. A few days before everything happened Jiraiya had to go on a S class mission. As he left he promised him a gift and went on his way. Once the war was issued his father and mother had to go front line. As the Father, he gave him a kunai that had special markings to that of the Flying Thunder God Kunai. But a lot heavier in weight. his father told him to run with the other kids and he promised to come back. As a 10-year-old he had no choice and left his father and mother in tears. Okashī sneaked out. As he was trained by his father or the Hokage. He learned how to sneak to get an extra cookie or watch T.V. during night. He easily sneaked out and started to run to where he thought his family was at. As he was running he thought that he would be the champion. He would kill everyone and save his parents. As he was deep in thought he accidentally ran into enemies territory. He didn’t realized until he saw some people. They had the hidden leaf headband with two parallel slashes across and one slash intercepting the two slash in an angle. ≠. He sneaked up behind them and picked up astray Kunai. He jumped up high enough for everyone to see him. As he came crashing down he was hit with an unknown fist. He came crashing down on a tree. And the ninja started to flip signs slowly. Ox → Rabbit → Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey. He smiled as he raised his hand and lightning started to envolped until us was so loud Okashī had to cover his ears. He looked down and thrust it towards him. But it didn’t hit. Okashī looked up and saw his two parents. Periced right through the heart. The rouge ninja pulled back his hand and laughed. Then mocked them for there pathetic save. He looked back down and just before the lightning hand almost hit him. It dispersed. He looked back down and at that time Okashī Namikaze awaken the Kesugan at a young age of ten. After Okashī woke up he saw blood all over him but not his blood. He saw his mom and dad laying on the floor. He tried to wake them up gently crying. Then he started to lay don next to them. At that day Okashī often says that “''That was the day that I used all my tears''”. New Hokage When Okashī woke up he was still in the forest. He had no idea what to do except dig a grave. In the area he saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree. A few leafs started to bloom. He started to dig two graves. After that he heard someone coming up behind him. He got his fathers kunai that he stilled has and quickly points it at the person. Then he dropped his guard because he saw Jiraiya. He wasn’t drunk and helped him dig the grave. After they were put in and they covered them Okashī put one of his fathers Kunai on top of his father grave. And his own Kunai on top of his mothers. After that they sat there to night. Jiraiya putted a seal. A seal so nobody expect those who are present can move it. Afterwards Okashī left to the village. When everyone saw Okashī they ran to him. Usually he would hug them back but he didn’t. He just stood there. Looking straight past the village. The village was mostly unharmed. He went straight to the Hokage office and saw a man wrapped in bandages. He tried to walk past him but he would let him. He kept blocking his way. At the end he tried to use brute force to push his way through. Ultimately he just gave up he looked up and asked who is he. And when he heared Hokage he lost it. Training Weakness Ability’s Chakra/Chakra Control Kesugan Taijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Quotes